Daydream
by stefanie-k
Summary: Roy doesn't want to do his paperwork... what a surprise... so he decides to take a nap instead. Roy/Riza. One-shot. *cough*dirtyofficesex*cough*


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything FMA. I wish I did, but I don't. Bawwww....

**A/N:** Reviews are greatly appreciated! This was just a dirty little one-shot I wrote a while back. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Daydream**

Colonel Roy Mustang sat at his desk in Central, lazily tapping his pen on his desk. There was a hefty pile of paperwork that needed to be done to the left and to his right about four or five sheets that were already finished. He looked up at the clock in the office. Was it really only a little after three o'clock in the afternoon? Oh hell, this day was dragging on and on and on. Roy let out a long breath, indicating his exasperation at the whole situation.

Right now his subordinates were in another area of the building, probably playing poker or taking bets on something. Talk about enjoying their job. He, on the other hand, was stuck here doing menial office work. Frustrated, he started tapping the pen on the desk faster and louder and watched as the seconds ticked away at the clock.

"Sir… _sir_," her familiar voice resounded through the almost empty room.

He looked over to his left. Sitting at her own desk, doing paperwork as well (most of which were probably his), was First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Due to his incessant and _loud_ pen-tapping, she looked up at him with nothing but utter annoyance reflecting in her eyes. Just that look made him stop tapping his pen on the desk.

"Sorry," he muttered under his breath. And with that, she started with her paperwork again.

He was about to lose it from the boredom. He was tempted to just snap his fingers and torch the pile of papers in front of him, but doing so wouldn't benefit him any. If anything it would just back him up more and he'd be stuck here through the night. He rubbed his eyes and then stretched his arms up as he let out a yawn. Through the corner of his eye though, he peered at Hawkeye.

She didn't look bored like him. She just flitted through paper after paper, doing her job pretty darn efficiently. But she didn't really look like she was enjoying herself either. That was Riza Hawkeye for you. She always did her job, and did it perfectly. She had this cool and calm demeanor about her every single day that he knew her. And damn was she a good shot. Her ability with guns and rifles was just amazing, especially for a woman (not that that was bad). Roy was definitely glad that she was watching his back, though he could do that pretty well on his own anyway.

To add to that, she was beautiful as well. For those lucky enough to see her in normal, civilian clothing, one would never assume she was in the military. He just loved it when her hair was down. It flowed down her back and over her shoulders in golden cascades. And those eyes, those gorgeous mahogany eyes… And that sweet, luscious body that he wanted to hold in his arms…

_Oh get a grip Mustang!_

He rubbed his eyes again and this time set his head down on his desk, closing his eyes.

"Sir, you know you're not going to get any work done by falling asleep at your desk," she scolded him as she noticed his movements.

He kept his eyes closed and let out a groan as he turned his head in the direction of her voice. What he heard next was unusual—her footsteps—and they were coming in his direction. She stopped at his side, and he opened his eyes to find her standing over him, her arms folded across her chest. And what a wonderful chest it was.

He lifted his head off the desk and sat back in his chair, swiveling it to face her. He crossed his legs and folded his arms, mimicking her stance but in a much more relaxed mode. He grinned at her lazily. "Any ideas on how to pass the time?" he asked flirtatiously. This could either turn out good or bad.

She picked up a sheet of paper he hadn't gotten to yet and held it up. With a snap of his fingers the piece of paper incinerated and fell to ash on the floor.

Lieutenant Hawkeye just said, "By doing that, you just set yourself back about five minutes. And Sir, at the rate you're going, it's more like twenty minutes."

She was completely right, but Roy didn't care. Instead in response, he pulled her onto his lap. He braced himself as he flashed her his charming, heat-inducing, girl-melting smile. He was sure that she would either push him away or stick a gun to his head, considering the circumstances. When she did neither, he was pleasantly surprised. The chair creaked as the extra weight caused it to recline more.

"Sir…" she said with all the composure she could muster, "I'm not sure this is the right time for this."

Roy wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now's a good time as any… Besides I'm sure the others won't be back for a while…" With that, he started nipping at her ear and fiddling with the buttons on her jacket.

Her response to that was a quick swat to his hand that was undoing the buttons. She pushed herself off his lap and stood up. What she did next though, he didn't quite expect. She finished unbuttoning her own jacket and threw it to her desk, and then she started peeling off the holster that held her gun, all the while making her way to the door. When she placed her hand on the knob, he heard the click of the door being locked and he smiled, knowing she was on the same wavelength that he was.

She pulled down the blinds on the door's window, and made her way back to him. Straddling him and cupping his face in her hands, she planted a hard, passionate kiss on his lips. Roy returned it with his own feverish desire and pulled her closer.

His hands roamed her body freely, first caressing her back and then moving to her breasts, which he gave a quick squeeze before he made his way to her waist to untuck her shirt and pull it over her head. They broke their kiss momentarily while Roy discarded the unneeded article of clothing. He took a moment to appreciate the lacy black bra she was wearing and how it contrasted with her pale, peachy complexion. "Beautiful," he muttered before he started kissing her again, his mouth trailing kisses over her cheek, nipping at her ears, and down her neck. He nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent deeply. She smelled like flowers and gunpowder, and he loved it.

His kisses continued downward until he reached the tops of her breasts, still covered by her bra. They were like plump, round beautiful mounds of sweet delight. He pulled the front of her bra down to expose them, and there was an instant tightness in his pants. His mouth lowered to one and drew a nipple into his mouth. He gently sucked, and licked the progressively hardening nub as it procured sighs of pleasure from his Lieutenant's lips. His other hand was busy squeezing and kneading her other breast—intermittently pinching and rolling its nipple between his fingers.

Roy loved how her body felt in his arms, and the smoothness of her skin on the palms of his hands. He loved the sounds that came out of her mouth as he touched her. She was so beautiful, and it was a shame that her uniform couldn't accentuate it. He knew that if he ever became Fuhrer, he would most _definitely_ make all female military personnel wear those miniskirts—even if it was just to see _her_ body.

He felt her reach her hands to his collar and began to unbutton his jacket. Realizing he was beginning to feel a bit overdressed for the occasion, he quickly helped her get it off, as well as pulling his undershirt over his head. The smile on her face grew as she traced the lines of chiseled muscle on his chest and down his abdomen. Her hands rested on his belt. The bulge pressing against his pants was pretty obvious by now, and she grazed her hand over it.

"Riza…" he breathed, his voice ragged with nothing but desire.

She gave him a mischievous grin as she said, "Now, _Colonel_. We're still in the _office_."

Oh so she wanted to play this way, huh? He returned her smile with his own grin. "You needn't remind me, _Lieutenant_," he said as he slowly removed the clip holding her hair up. It tumbled down her shoulders and framed her face beautifully. He gently tucked some strands behind one of her ears. He took a moment to take in her beautiful face.

She had been through so much in such a short period of time that one would expect her perfect features to be marred in some way. Yet, there wasn't a trace of imperfection. Her cheeks were full and flushed and her lips were plump and swollen from their kisses. But her eyes still told her story though. Those mahogany pools were filled with memories of what she'd been through, the war she had fought and the innocents she had killed. He was sure that his eyes told the same stories hers did, but right now both their eyes reflected nothing but heat and desire.

And knowing this, he loved her all the more.

He sat up and planted a soft kiss on her lips, his arms wrapping around her and his hands roaming her back. He unclasped her bra and she let it fall to the floor. He caressed her back gently, carefully tracing the lines of the scar he'd left her with when he burnt off part of the secrets to his alchemy. She had wanted him to burn it all off, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had only been able to burn off about a quarter of it—the tears of pain rolling down her cheeks had caused him to stop. He had succeeded in burning off just enough to destroy the transmutation circle that held his secrets, and that was enough for him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered between kisses, knowing that he would never stop apologizing for his actions.

She broke the kiss and pushed him back in his chair. She looked at him with one eyebrow raised, "Please, stop apologizing," she told him as she slid herself off his lap and settled between his legs. He knew she was teasing, but she was also, at the very least, half-serious too. But now was definitely not the time to press the issue, so he let her have her way.

Before he even knew it, she had undid his belt and pulled his pants down over his hips and down his legs. He kicked off his shoes for her so she could fling his pants to the corner, where the rest of their clothes were. And there he sat, clad only in his black silk boxers, his erection now completely and painfully obvious to her.

"Black silk… Feels good, Sir…" she commented with a grin, her hands sliding along the fabric, teasing his senses. He simply adored how her hands roamed his thighs and waist—they felt so good against the silk of his underwear. He closed his eyes and let himself utter a groan of pleasure as her hands did their work.

He felt her cheek rub against his erection through his boxers. He sucked in a quick breath as her hands made their way up under his boxers and grabbed his penis. Her hand stroked up and down his length slowly. It was the most pleasurable torture he had ever felt. He felt wetness as his boxers began to wet with his pre-ejaculation fluids. She knew exactly how to drive him crazy, and he hardly realized that she had pulled his boxers down and was now ready to descend on him with her mouth.

Her tongue slowly slid up and down his length, and lapped at the bead of pre-come at its head. When her mouth took his manhood inside, he was about ready to burst. Roy's hands guided her head down his cock, and his fingers tangled themselves in her hair. She was amazing as she took every inch in her mouth and even down her throat. Every humming sound she made, and the occasional grazing of her teeth against his most sensitive skin made him want to come right now, but he had to wait.

When she let him go, he was ready to ravage her right then and there. She smiled up at him as he said, "Lieutenant, I want those pants off, and I want you on this desk so I can fuck you senseless."

"Yes, Sir," she replied as she stood up, removed her pants but surprisingly not her panties. They were just as lacy as her bra was, and they enhanced the curvature of her hips perfectly. She had definitely left them on to tease him more, and she did that well as she walked over to his desk, and propped herself up to sit on it with her legs crossed.

With a growl, he moved himself in front of her and uncrossed her legs for her. Her moved between them and pressed his erection in the direction of her womanhood, which was blocked by her panties. He gave her a slow, erotic kiss as her stroked the fabric with his finger. It was wet. She was just as aroused as he was. He moved the lacy fabric aside and slid one finger inside her. His subordinate gasped with the intrusion. She wasn't just wet, she was _dripping_. He took this opportunity to slide another finger inside her and she moaned. He moved his fingers in and out slowly, his thumb brushing over her blonde curls and finding her sensitive nub to rub it.

She arched her body towards him, thrusting her breasts in front of his face. He took the opportunity to take one of her nipples in his mouth. She gasped with the intensity of it all. "Ooooh…" she cried as his fingers thrust and curled to find just the right spot inside her. His hand was now dripping with her juices. She was so warm and tight, and he knew that she was about to find her release.

He withdrew his fingers from her warm center, and she let out a little squeak, momentarily deterred by the absence of his fingers. Before she could protest he swiftly pulled her panties down and kicked them out of the way. He positioned himself in front of her and pushed his rock hard cock into her dripping wet center.

"Ahhh…" they both cried as their hips met. He slowly withdrew and then thrust again, procuring another moan from her, but he couldn't do it again. They found their rhythm in just a few moments, both of them looking into each other's eyes. One of his hands grabbed at her hip to keep their pace and his other hand rested at the back of her head, his fingers entangling themselves in her golden strands, and keeping her gaze locked with his. Their hurried pants were growing stronger and stronger.

"Ah… oh… yes, I'm going to come!" she cried as he was about to push her over the edge. Her muscles tightened around his manhood as she threw her arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss to silence any further cries.

The feeling of her tightening muscles around his cock and the involuntary action of her womanhood pulling him in just a bit further was just enough to push him over the edge as well. He ground his hips into her once more and spilled his seed inside of her, reveling in the pleasure he felt. He was sure she was feeling the same.

They stayed in that position until they calmed down, Roy resting his head on his Lieutenant's shoulder. His hand was aimlessly tracing the scars on her back again, while his other one was holding himself steady on the desk. She had wrapped her arms around his neck, her head also resting on his shoulder. Her hands were aimlessly running themselves through his black hair. Though they were standing up, Roy was sure he could fall asleep in this position—he was so comfortable and, well, for lack of a better term, satisfied.

"Riza?" he said softly, nuzzling her ear.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

He couldn't see the smile on her lips when she said, "I love you too, Roy."

Roy was happy. Being with her could almost make him forget every bad thing that had happened in his life. They were almost one in the same. Besides the fact that she would have his back with no questions asked for however long he or she wished it, he could swear that this was the woman he was meant to spend the rest of his life with, married or not. This was one of the things that he was absolutely certain of. He _loved_ her, and he would let her know every single day of her life with him.

He was drifting off to sleep, and he knew it. It wouldn't hurt for a moment of shut-eye, with the scent of flowers and gunpowder filling his nostrils…

"Sir."

Roy groaned at his Lieutenant's voice.

"_Sir_."

"Let me enjoy this for a moment…" he muttered.

"_Colonel_!"

His eyes fluttered open. His head was on his desk, and to his dismay, he was still fully dressed. Lieutenant Hawkeye was standing next to him, also fully dressed.

"Sir, I heard you say my name, and I figured something was wrong," she told him. After a brief pause she added, "And you're drooling."

How embarrassing. He must've fallen asleep when his head hit the desk. He lifted his head up and wiped at his mouth, still feeling a bit flushed from that intense daydream. The clock on the wall read three twenty two now. And oh, wow, he'd actually muttered her name?

"I'm fine Lieutenant. I think I needed that bit of rest. I think we should finish these before we end up spending the night here," Roy said as he regained his normal composure. "Thank you for waking me up."

She nodded. Then she picked up a paper from the pile on his desk. She looked over it once, glanced at him, and then set it back down. Surprising him, she picked up half of the pile and walked back over to her desk. When she sat down, she must've noticed the confusion on the Colonel's face. She told him, "I figured since you took that little nap, Sir, you're going to need a little more help if you want to get out of here on time."

"Thank you," he said earnestly.

She just smiled at him. She wondered what he was dreaming about, since she heard him say her name. It was a good thing that no one else was in the office. After all, she _wanted_ him to get out of here on time too. The earlier they got out, the more time they would have alone elsewhere…

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye flashed a hidden grin, thinking about later.


End file.
